Only Each Other
by Harmful Harlot
Summary: Anzu's the worried friend, but Mai just wants to be left alone. All that matters is that Bakura and Mai love each other, right? Maybe... Conceitshipping! BakuraxMai! Angsty.


Diz: So, it's another hetero pairing, much to my displeasure. I had originally intended to use the beginning part of this as a Tendership, but I figured I'd let Conceitshipping have it. Now, moving right down to business, I really don't like how this one turned out but oh well. The pairing this week is Conceitshipping AKA Yami Bakura and Mai Kujaku. Enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. You'd be a fool to think that I own Yu-Gi-Oh!.**_

_**Only Each Other  
Conceitshipping ( Yami Bakura x Mai Kujaku )  
Authoress: Dizzy Loser**_

Violet eyes blinked open on a dirty figure on the floor. A groan could be heard as the figure slowly tried to sit up.

"Ouch... That's painful." A feminine voice spoke, pain heard very clearly in the voice. "Oh. Definitely painful." The voice spoke again with a sense of certainty.

The figure, who appeared to be a woman, looked around the room she was in and slapped a hand over her eyes with another groan. "Completely trashed. Drunk again, I suppose." The voice muttered pitifully.

The woman took her hand off of her face and slowly stood up. "Chiropractor." She muttered again, softly.

The woman gave the room a look and began to pick up the glass from a shattered coffee table. She had just picked up the last of the shards when the phone rang. The woman shook her head, making blonde bangs fall into her reddened eyes, and answered the phone.

"You've reached the Bakura household, this is Mai speaking." Mai spoke softly, her voice betraying the pain she felt.

"Mai? Hey, it's Anzu. You all right?" Anzu's voice sounded worried and made Mai feel worse for worrying her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Mai looked down at the bruises forming on her arms and felt worse lying to her friend.

"Because I saw you and Bakura leave the club last night. Bakura was drunk and I know how he gets when he's been drinking." Anzu's voice was skeptical and Mai knew Anzu knew she was lying.

"Yes, well, he was a little... rough, but he was fine." Mai's eyes closed as she cursed her voice for sounding shaky.

"Yeah, You definitely sound fine. Give me five and I'll be over there." Anzu's voice sounded final.

"No, Anzu-" The phone went dead on the other end of the phone. "Damn." Mai whispered hoarsely, her throat tightening painfully.

"This is so not my day..." Mai said, beginning to straighten the room. "Not my day at all."

---

The doorbell rang just as Mai was almost finished cleaning. "Great. Anzu's here. How do I look?" She walked to the mirror in the hallway and grimaced. "I look... like death. Fantastic. I just love being lectured by Anzu!" Mai took a breath and opened the door.

"Hi Anzu." Mai gave her a small smile and walked into the living room, leaving Anzu to shut the door behind her.

"Hey, Mai... How are you?" Anzu asked, glancing at her friend's battered appearance in concern.

"I'm good. Fantastic. Peachy." Mai told her, trying to laugh. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Anzu looked at Mai before quietly telling her, "You know what I want to talk about."

"Well, that's too bad. I don't wish to speak to you about Bakura. Me and him are fine. Our relationship is great, we're perfect." Mai said, sitting down on the couch and crossing her arms.

"No, you're not. He's hurting you, Mai..." Anzu sat down next to Mai and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm worried about you."

"Well, you shouldn't be. I'm fine. He only hurts me when I do something wrong." Mai spoke softly, shaking Anzu's hand off of her.

"And you do a lot of things wrong?" Anzu asked her.

"Yes." Mai replied. "Yes, I do."

Anzu shook her head. "No, Mai. You-" Anzu was cut off by Mai.

"No! Listen, Anzu, I love Bakura and he loves me! Now, if you'll excuse me, Bakura's going to be home any second and I have to go get ready for him. Please leave." Mai told Anzu, breathing heavily.

"But Mai-" Anzu started but was cut off again by Mai.

"Leave." Anzu looked at Mai one last time before walking out the door. "Good, she's gone. DAMN! Bakura's going to be home any minute and I need to pre-" Mai was cut off by a voice at the top of the stairs.

"I'm already home, Mai." Bakura told her, descending the stairs gracefully. "And I'm very pleased with you."

Mai bowed her head as Bakura stood in front of her. "Thank you."

"I love you, Mai. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Bakura smiled, lifting Mai's chin so she could meet his eyes. "Do you love me too?" Mai nodded and Bakura smiled again. "Good. Because all we need is each other."

Mai nodded again. "Only each other."

Bakura smirked. "Right. Now get to work on supper."

"Yes, Bakura."

_**Owari**_

Diz: So, terrible ending to a terrible story, ne? Not much can be said for this. I was on a time limit ( I wrote this for a contest ) and Writer's Block was beating me in the head. It was a stressful time, but I digress.

Reviews are appreciated. Tell me what I'm doing wrong, tell me if I'm doing something right. Just give me feedback.


End file.
